GÓRSKI DĄB
GÓRSKI DĄB opowieść stworzona na podstawie snu: Pewnego pięknego dnia na przełomie jesieni i zimy wybrałem się na górską wspinaczkę nie robiłem tego od lat. Kopyta nie były już tak przyczepne jak kiedyś. Poluzowany fragment skały wystrzelił mi z pod lewej pęciny raniąc mię w pyszczek w okolicach oka... Pierwsze co poczułem to upadanie oraz bicie swojego serca które biło coraz wolniej i wolniej...spokój...grawitacja...błogostan przerwało potężne uderzenie... (Straciłem przytomność na kilka godzin może dni?.) Pierwsze co ujrzałem to promienie jutrzenki a następnie spostrzegłem że zleciały się kawki wrony czy co to tam czarnego i zaczęły wyjadać moje wnętrzności. Próbowałem przegonić ptactwo mówiąc sio a kysz! Nie róbcie tego! W ten jeden kruk przemówił ludzkim głosem nie masz prawa by żyć! Pochwyciłem go w oba kopyta ukręciłem mu łeb w desperacji i amoku przegryzłem mu kręgosłup uderzając pozostałościami kilku krotnie o wystający fragment skały który przebił moje ciało na wylot. Gdy uświadomiłem sobie co mi się przytrafiło ryknąłem bardzo głośno! Wtedy reszta ptaków przestraszyła się i odleciała. Przyglądnąwszy się bardziej swoim obrażeniom i temu jak w okolicach niegdysiejszego pępka wystaje mi olbrzymi ostry kawał skały początkowo postanowiłem zachować spokój krwi było nie wiele później gdy chciałem wstać lub się poruszyć odczuwałem wielki ból! Straciłem wole walki znalazłem się w sytuacji bez wyjścia pomyślałem sobie dlaczego jeszcze żyje? Po chwili zastanowienia krzyknąłem na chuj mi był ten "złoty Żołądź"!... (straciłem przytomność) ...Gdy się obudziłem znalazłem się na ścieżce która znajdowała się nieopodal jakiegoś drewnianego Domku ujrzałem że w jednym z okien pali się Świeca. Nie wiem jakim cudem się tu znalazłem kto czy ktoś mi pomógł nie było to ważne ani istotne poczułem szanse na ratunek bardzo doskwierał mi Ból podczołgałem się jeszcze trochę jeszcze trochę znalazłem się u progu domu drzwi były uchylone kominek się palił zrobiło mi się cieplej i przyjemniej ponownie straciłem przytomność... ...Obudził mnie krzyk i szturchanie patykiem, lub metalowym pogrzebaczem to w ramiona to w klatkę piersiową pierwsze co spostrzegłem to wielką plamę krwi w której leżałem a następnie owy kij nie widziałem wyraźnie co było na jego końcu wycharczałem cichutko do zamazanej postaci proszę pomóż~~ wypluwając przy tym nieco krwi... ...Znalazłem się w łóżku nie mogłem się poruszać strasznie bolało. Dzwoniło mi w uszach i praktycznie nic nie widziałem taki stan trwał kilka dni może godzin ciągle traciłem przytomność... ...za którymś razem dostrzegłem Seledynową klacz o zielonkawych oczach wpatrzoną w okno która wymieniała świece pomyślałem że za pewne na kogoś czeka. w tej samej chwili gdy zachodziłem w głowę seledynowa klacz uroniła kilka łez i coś wymamrotała cichym głosikiem wzdychając kilkukrotnie po chwili spojrzała na mnie i nasze spojrzenia zamarły w bez ruchu przez dłuższą chwile. Czy mogła byś mi podać odrobinę wody zapytałem pierwszy!? Seledynowa klacz wydawała się nie słyszeć co do niej powiedziałem dalej wpatrywała się w moje oczy miała bardzo dziwny wyraz twarzy zacząłem się bać. Po chwili obudziła się z letargu i powiedziała Tak oczywiście! uśmiechając się przy tym. Nalewając mi wody prosto do pyszczka powiedziała, straciłeś wiele krwi odpoczywaj! Wpatrywałem się jej w piękne zielone oczy~~ przypominały świeżą smaczną soczystą trawę. Zrobiło mi się bardzo przykro chciałem wyciągnąć swoje prawe kopytko, dotknąć jej policzka zapytać co się stało pocieszyć ją jakoś ale gdy tylko zobaczyła moje poruszenie odsunęła się na krok a ja poczułem ogromny ból... ...Długo dochodziłem do siebie kilka dni może kilka naście. Seledynowa klacz była bardzo tajemnicza większość czasu spędzała przed oknem ze świecą próbowałem z nią rozmawiać, ale nasze dialogi i relacje opierały się tylko na tym że pytała jak się czuje i czy czegoś potrzebuje troszczyła się o mnie jak mało kto. Któregoś dnia po raz 15 może i nawet 20 zapytałem ją o imię i kiedy byłem przekonany że znów mi nie odpowie popatrzyła nam nie gniewnie i opryskliwie odpowiedziała mam na iminę Tabi! Jestem Tabi! nie nudź mnie już tym pytaniem dobrze? Dobrze Tabi dziękuje ci za opiekę i ratunek zamilkłem i nie pytałem już o nic więcej. Tego dnia czułem się lepiej i spostrzegłem że Tabi jest Brzemienna gdy mnie wzdrygało/poderwało by o to zapytać ugryzłem się w język w porę głupio się uśmiechając. A tobie co odbiło? Pogorszyło ci się? zapytała Tabi nic nic :) rozglądnąłem się po całym pomieszczeniu. Znajdywałem się w drewnianym domku po mojej prawej była ściana z łóżkiem które zajmowałem na wprost za drzwiami znajdywała się kuchnia nieco w lewo na środku pomieszczenia płonął kominek a na pozostałej ścianie wielka biblioteczka z małym stolikiem następnie okna i taboret na którym siedziała Tabi wraz ze swoją dopalającą się świecą następnie masywne drzwi wejściowe po rozejrzeniu się 360stopni zaczęło mi się nudzić ale nie chciałem przeszkadzać Tabi zrozumiałem że te jej mamroty to musi być coś w rodzaju modlitwy, ale nie potrafiłem zrozumieć słów. Po chwili Tabi poszła do kuchni przynosiła coś do jedzenia ale nie podchodziła zbyt blisko położyła zupę na swoim taborecie i przysunęła go do mnie. Patrzyłem na nią z niedowierzaniem a ona powiedziała co mam cie karmić jak dzidzie leci samolocik? itp jesteś już dużym kucykiem poradzisz sobie :P Jak do tond jeszcze nie widziałem żeby Tabi zachowywała się w ten sposób zaniemówiłem przez chwile ale zupa tak pachniała i zaburczało mi w brzuchu że rzuciłem się na nią chyba z byt szybko! Pochwyciłem ją gwałtownie w oba kopytka i chcąc się napić tego cudownego wywaru rozlałem go na kołdrę. Ej Ej Spokojnie! krzyknęła Tabi. Wyrwała mi metalową miskę upuszczając ją na podłogę po czym zerwała zemnie kołdrę i przeraziła*1 się nie dobrze nie dobrze! wybiegła do kuchni. Spojrzałem w duł poraz pierwszy od czasu wypadku i zobaczyłem pod odklejającym się opatrunkiem wielką zaropiałą dziurę! Do której wlała się odrobina zupy zrobiłem wielkie oczy spanikowałem! Tabi przybiegła połóż się natychmiast zerwała zemnie opatrunek oczyściła ponownie ranę ból był prze ogromny czułem się bardzo źle przepraszam za kłopo... (zemdlałem ponownie) ...Pot spostrzegłem że leże na stole przy Biblioteczce a Tabi zszywa mnie zwykłą igłom i nitką sprawiając mi przy tym Ból przepraszam przepraszam przepraszam. Zapytałem za co? Powinnam cie szyć już wtedy ale myślałam że mój mąż który jest lekarzem wróci i to zrobi ja tylko widziałam raz jak się to robi. Przebiła ponownie igłą moje ciało powoli jęknąłem głośno. Przepraszam przepraszam mówiła dalej Tabi trzymając igłę w ustach. Nie musisz przepraszać dobrze ci idzie. Kiedy już skończyła Jej seledynowy pyszczek był praktycznie cały we krwi i ropie nie sprawiało jej to satysfakcji czuła wręcz obrzydzenie chciała się jak najszybciej umyć. Pomogła mi zpowrotem zajść do łóżka. Gdy okryła mnie ponownie splamioną krwią i zupą kołdrą powiedziała wybacz nie mamy innej a w kominku wygasa płomień. Musisz na siebie uważać. Powiedziała z zaniepokojeniem Tabi spoglądając mi w oczy. Mam na iminę swoje iminę Wiem odpowiedziała Tabi. Skąd wiesz? Mamrotałes o tym kilka razy i o "złotym Żołędziu" poco ci on? To tylko durna bajka dla małych źrebaczków. On nie istnieje. Tabi pomogła mi się ułożyć wygodnie i przyniosła mi jedną z książek w Zielonej oprawie. Zabrała zpowrotem swój taboret który przewrócił się w tym całym zamieszaniu podniosła również miskę zupy i posprzątała/zamiatała podłogę. Zerkała na mnie od czasu do czasu*2 nie miałem siły nawet oddychać gdy się trochę zbliżyła jęiękłem cichutko przepraszam. Tabi przyłożyła niepewnie kopytko do mojego czoła. Nie martw się to moja wina. Kiedyś jeszcze posprzątasz hiacynte :). Po chwili odłożyła miotłę zamontowała nową świece do świecznika i znów zaczęła się modlić... ...Tym czasem ja postanowiłem uczynić podobnie zamknąłem soje ociężale oczy po czym przyłożyłem swoje prawe i lewe kopytko do serca. Poczułem jak bije usłyszałem je nawet w uszach czułem ciepło w sercu i całym ciele. Oddychałem powoli wdech...wydech...wdech...wydech ciepło promieniowało do wszystkich moich kończyn, kawałków ciała rozgrzewało mnie wypełniało szczęściem i miłością. Dziękuje że jesteś. Dziękuje ci że trwasz że ocaliłeś mnie moje życie że postawiłeś na mojej drodze Tabi............ ... Co robisz! Krzyknęła zaniepokojona Tabi widząc że trzymam się za serce masz zawał coś cie boli powiedz!!! Tabi wybiła mię z medytacji odpowiedziałem jej rozmawiałem ze stwórcą ty tego nie robisz? siedzisz na taborecie przed oknem paląc świece Modlisz sie prawda? Nie twoja sprawa odpowiedziała Tabi cała zapłakana wybiegła do kuchni a po chwili usłyszałem skrzypienia zawiasów prawdopodobnie tylnych drzwi. Cała ta sytuacja była bardzo dziwna i nieprzyjemna. Długo nie wracała postanowiłem zerknąć do zielonej książki na okładce był wygrawerowany "złoty Żołądź" oraz Góra "Me em lik" co w wolnym tłumaczeniu znaczy kill me Teraz już wiem z skąd taka nazwa wszedłem w lekką kontemplacje, ale dlaczego Tabi dała mi właśnie te książkę niedawno co mówiła że to głupia bajeczka dla małych źrebaczków. W tej wersji książki znajdowało się o wiele więcej niż w tej której czytałem zanim ruszyłem w wyprawę. były tam mapy, notatki, uwagi, wykresy, obliczenia zagłębiłem się w lekturę. Tabi wróciła do pokoju wraz z chustą pełną porąbanych okrąglaków. Zrzuciła je na ziemie z wielkim łomotem jeden z nich potoczył się nie co w moją stronę co spowodowało że nasze spojrzenia znów się spotkały złapała owy kawałek drewna w zęby, gniewnym szybkim ruchem obróciła się wrzucając go do kominka. dołożyła jeszcze kilka kawałków po czym położyła się na niewielkiej macie w pobliżu paleniska następnie zasnęła*3... Wróciłem do lektury, ale szybko ogarnęło mnie zmęczenie a aromat i dźwięk strzelającego świeżego mokrego drewna leniwie spalającego się w kominku wyciszył mnie i uspokoił. Tej nocy miałem nietypowe sny śniło mi się że wyzdrowiałem. Zostałem mężem Tabi:) śnił mi się poród jej dziecka że trzymałem je w kopytkach przytulając je mocno do serca uznałem je jak swoje. Czułem się taki szczęśliwy widziałem też radość Tabi tworzyliśmy idealną parę ona była taka piękna taka zdrowa i radosna. Ten sen był taki prawdziwy taki realny pomyślałem chwile po przebudzeniu. Spostrzegłem że Tabi jeszcze śpi*4. W kominku dogasał żar. Rozmyślałem jeszcze przez chwile o moim radosnym śnie. Gdy nagle potężny łomot sprawił że drzwi frontowe znajdujące się po mojej lewej stronie otwarły się niemal wypadając z zawiasów. Przeraziłem się pierwsze co zobaczyłem to lufę dwulufowej strzelby która z każdym oddechem zimnego wręcz lodowatego powietrza stawała się coraz dłuższa a następnie za drzwi wyłonił się kapelusz oraz pysk brzozowego nie ogolonego kucyka. GDZIE ON JEST! GZIE JEST PROFESOR?. Tabi jak by niczym nie wzruszona wstała ze swojej maty położonej przed kominkiem i odrzekła nic wam NIE POWIEM! Ja zaś cały przerażony i jeszcze nie zauważony przeraziłem się całą tą sytuacją brzozowy kucyk wycelował ze swojej strzelby w Tabi. Wiem jak tego użyć, powiedz gdzie jest profesor. Tabi odwróciła się do niego lewym bokiem nic nie mówiąc i zachowując zimną krew po chwili oznajmiła Rób co musisz albo opuść mój dom. Brzozowy kuc musiał spostrzec że Tabi jest w ciąży. Oznajmił że tak łatwo to to nie będzie. Przyłożył strzelbę do prawego policzka przymierzył dokładnie*5... ... Czas zamarł jakby w miejscu a potem powoli przyspieszał Wyskoczyłem z łóżka jak posolony w tym samym momencie Brzozowy kucyk wsadził prawe kopytko w kabłąk zbliżając je do języczka... Będąc wciąż jeszcze w powietrzu próbowałem poderwać lufę strzelby do góry. Wielki huk sprawił że na chwile ogłuchłem gdy upadałem na ziemie po raz kolejny spostrzegłem wielką plamę krwi nie było czasu na myślenie poderwałem się z drewnianej podłogi Spojrzałem na oprawce miał taki przestraszony wzrok spojrzałem przez chwile w duł zdałem sobie sprawę że moich ran sączą się potoki krwi spowodowane rozerwaniem opatrunku i pękniętymi szwami. Oprawca dalej zdawał się nie obecny. Nagle zauważyłem że za jego grzbietem czaił się kolejny napastnik. Powoli wracał mi słuch usłyszałem cichy głos który już znałem odwróciłem się przez prawe ramie i Zobaczyłem! Tabi z wielką dziurą w Głowie*6 Jej mina była taka bardzo zaskoczona osuwając się powoli na podłogę zamieniła się w błogi i radosny uśmiech. Chciała coś powiedzieć ale nie usłyszałem. Poczułem nagły przypływ adrenaliny przejąłem strzelbę Brzozowego kucyka po czym bez namysłu wystrzeliłem prosto w jego korpus. Brzozowy kucyk upadł na ziemie. Następnie wycelowałem w jego przydupasa ale broń wydała z siebie tylko metaliczno zębatkowy dźwięk. Zaczął uciekać ale ja byłem tak zdenerwowany że dosłownie wyskoczyłem na niego i przewracając go na grzbiet, wierzgał kopytami przed moją twarzą próbując mnie odepchnąć. Obróciłem strzelbę uderzyłem go raz mocno stalową stopką w głowę a potem drugi i trzeci i czwarty... Przestał wierzgać jego zapadnięta czaszka sprawiała że wraz z bąbelkami krwi uchodziło z niego życie. Moje rany pogłębiły się jeszcze bardziej. Podczołgałem się do Tabi*7... Jeszcze żyła jej seledynowy pyszczek był niemal całkowicie zdewastowany była świadoma tego co się stało MOJE DZIECKO! JĘCZAŁA GŁOŚNO . Przysunąłem się bliżej podniosłem jej niemal oderwane ucho wisiało tylko na kawałku skóry i powiedziałem do niej rozpłakanym i drżącym głosem "przepraszam że cie nie obroniłem" Tabi odpowiedziała z trudem i bardzo powoli. To nie two. ja wina. Tabi oddychała z coraz większym trudem przytuliłem ją do siebie i głaskałem po głowie a następnie po brzuszku dziecko wciąż żyło poczułem to. Chciałem coś zrobić wyciągnąć je jakoś nie znam się na tym Tabi chyba była w 10 miesiącu może dziecko by przeżyło? Gdy postawiłem oba przednie kopyta na ziemi natychmiastowo upadłem... moje lewe ucho wylądowało na brzuchu seledynowej klaczy jej serce wciąż biło rozpłakałem się opowiedziałem jej o moim śnie gdzie byliśmy razem szczęśliwi gdy skończyłem zapytałem o coś Tabi. Żyjesz Tabi!? Tabiiii!!! Seledynowa klacz nie odpowiadała nie słyszałem już bicia jej serduszka. Zebrałem w sobie jeszcze trochę sił by ponownie wstać muszę poszukać pomocy muszę uratować dziecko! Uszedłem kilka kroków i upadłem ponownie na progu drzwi zrobiło mi się bardzo zimno... ...Nagle się obudziłem ponownie spostrzegłem że w okolicach niegdysiejszego pępka wystaje mi olbrzymi ostry kawał skały nim zdążyłem się nad tym zastanowić zauważyłem że leże na lodowatej betonowej podłodze że jestem w niewielkiej celi więziennej metalowe kajdany mocno wykręcały moją tylną nogę nie rozumiałem co się stało. obejrzałem siebie dokładnie nie miałem żadnej rany żadnego zadrapania w tamtym miejscu. Wstałem z podłogi zdałem sobie sprawę że spadłem z pryczy nadszedł strażnik polał mnie wiadrem zimnej lodowatej wody. Umyty? To dobrze za te wszystkie BRUTALNE! morderstwa przyjdzie ci tu zgnić... THE END? Jeżeli zainteresował cie ten FF Przeczytaj go jeszcze raz pewne elementy zostały celowo ukryte i zaszyfrowanie ROT13 +20 *1 Tql Gnov mrejnłn mrzavr xbłqeę fcbfgemrtłn zbwą jvryxą chyfhwąpą zęfxbść xgóen olłn avrzny j crłalz mjbqmvr mnjfglqmvłrz fvę *2 Mnzvngnłn cbqłbtę xeępąp cbaęgavr glłxvrz wrw travgnyvn olłl anoemzvnłr Gnov moyvżlłn fvę gebpuę. Bqxelłn qbyaą pmęść bxelpvn fcbwemnłn an zbwą zęfxbść cbyvmnłn wą xvyxn enml anpvfaęłn zbpab v crejreflwavr yrjlz xbclgxvrz an wąqen n anfgęcavr an AVZ hfvnqłn. Znfm cbqboar bpml qb avrtb *3 Znpunwąp xvyxn enml aępąpb btbarz. Mnxenqłrz fvę qb avrw cb pvpuh olłn gnxn cvęxan gnxn cbaęgan zbwr cbqavrpravr bfvątaęłb mravgh jmvąłrz wą bq glłh olłn gnz oneqmb zbxen v pvrcłn qbxbńpmlyvśzl gb pb mnpmęyvśzl jpmrśavrw. Anwcvrej qryvxngavr znfbjnłrz wrw fvreść n cbgrz pbenm zbpavrw pvątyr crargehwąp wrw jaęgemr Gnov qbpubqmvłn fmpmlgbjnłn wn pmhłrz fvę śjvrgavr fchśpvłrz fvę jrjaągem avrw anfgęcavr Gnov myvmnłn jfmlfgxvr fbxv m zbwrtb ceąpvn n wn m wrw travgnyvój enqbfar pujvyr gejnłl wrfmpmr wnxvś pmnf. *4 yrżnłn znegjn j xnłhżl xejv zvnłn jlororfmbal oemhpu v wrw znegjl cłóq fxjvrepmnł v cemlcvrxnł fvę j xbzvaxh jpvąż olł cbłąpmbal m avą cęcbjvaą. *5 *6 Wrw jvqbx olł cemr bxebcal cbfmnecnal clfmpmrx. Yrjr bxb hcłlaavłb fvę v jlynłb fvę an cbqłbtę chfmpmnłn xejnjr oąoryxv m abfn tql ceóobjnłn bqqlpunć pnłn wrw fryrqlabjn fvreść mnpmęłn cbxeljnć fvę xejvą. Dodatki: Ukryte Wątki Szyfrowanie ROT13 Dekoder GÓRSKI DĄB +++ Niema Tabi kuchnia strzały 10 miesiąc ? lub wraca rodzi opieka rodzina strzały ? 2 wybory? może 3? Brzozowy kucyk zbir Mam książkę nie wiem o czym może o żołędziu? "Z powrotem" "złoty Żołądź" Góra Me em lik (kucni przypadkowe słowo) Seledynowa Tabi oczy zielone, Moje niebieskie